


A Night in Folsense

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: An AU where Emmy's a lounge singer, And Layton takes a small stop in his investigation only to find her, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: In Layton's current case, he must search for the answers to the Elysian box. His travels bring him to Folsense, a city that's as elusive as the box's origins. Little did he know that he would find an old friend...As part of a trade for elementalram. Hope you enjoy!





	A Night in Folsense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elementalram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalram/gifts).



When Layton and Luke first began their journey, they never thought they would find themselves at the end of the line, walking in the long hallway of the train station. In fact, it all began with Layton receiving a letter about an old mystical box said to bring death to any person that dared to open it. Normally, such a tale would leave Hershel skeptical, but this came from his very own mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader. Truth be told, the matter intrigued him greatly. It had been about a year since his last huge mystery in the curious village of St. Mystere… A case with such a premise whetted his appetite for a new adventure and the puzzles that awaited him.

“It’s still rather hard to believe what happened to Andrew…” Layton thought to himself as he examined the old pictures amongst the walls.

Part of him wanted to hold on to the hope that Dr. Schrader was still alive, unharmed by the box. Something didn’t seem right about the whole affair, but his mind digressed. It was time to focus on the matter at hand…

“Whoa, professah! Would you look at those! These must be pictures of the town.” Luke pointed at the paintings that hung all around them.

“Indeed, and old ones from the looks of it. Judging by their condition, I’d say they’re at least thirty years old.”

Luke marveled at his guess. “Wow, how do you know? Oh, right, you’re an archeologist. Of course you’d know!”

The elder male gave a flummoxed raise of his eyebrow. “Now Luke, don’t tell me you actually forgot!”

Flora, who snuck on the train ride, clutched at Layton’s sleeve. “This place gives me the creeps… I hope you don’t mind if I stick closer to you two.”

“Of course. We best press on then.”

The hall extended on and on, almost something out of a fairytale before they reached an old door. Pushing past that, the trio felt the dark, near lightless world around them quake, ears ringing with an indescribable sound. The little light that shone in the colorful windowpane ahead surged bright, nearly blinding them as well. In minutes, it all stopped, leaving them baffled.

The young boy shook his head to rid of the remaining ring in his ears. “Gah! Professor, what was that!?”

He left no room to think about it. “Let’s go.”

Layton jogged ahead of them into another door and assisted in opening into the haunting, bright city ahead.

Folesense…

It’s beautiful, if not for the desolate streets. Somehow it drew memories of a city he had been to prior that was nestled amongst the desert, filled with happy people. He imagined this city too was teeming with life and had now dulled to a sleepy town with possibly a handful of people left. Some of the quakes they felt earlier had continued, and they felt everything morph and change once more.

Layton looked all over until he turned around to see the old station that they left was alight with neon and fluorescents he thought were no longer in use. Strange. It seemed almost as if their arrival had changed the environment around them.

“P-Professor…” a meek voice called out.

He turned to the source to see Flora was teetering from foot to foot, her hand holding her head.

“Goodness Flora! You look as white as a sheet! Are you alright, my dear?”

She nodded, although weakly.“I’m a little dizzy from everything… Would you mind if I rest for while?”

Luke seemed to be equally as sick. “I wanna explore the town with you professah, but… I don’t feel right either. My head’s killing me.”

Layton took the time to closer inspect their complexions as well before looking around. Sure enough, they were both exhausted, both from the trip and the current circumstances. He made sure to find the nearest hotel for them to stay in. Conveniently enough, he managed to find one not too far from the city’s entrance. They checked in and went up to their room on the second floor.

“How are you two? Do you still feel sick?” Hershel looked to the two.

“A little better, I think with a little rest I’ll be back to my old self…” Flora walked towards the bed and sat down with a soft plop.

“Yeah, the lights in here aren’t as bright as outside, so it’s helping my head,” Luke replied.

“Will you two be alright here by yourselves?”

They both nodded.

“You gotta promise me you’ll tell me if anything happened. Don’t skip out on _any_ details, got it?” Luke pleaded. “What kind of apprentice would I be if I don’t know anything?”

“Yes, Luke, you have my word. I’ll just be surveying the surroundings and learning more about the town. I’ll be back soon enough.”

He departed the hotel, deep in his thoughts.

There were several details that occurred to him the moment he arrived in Folsense. For one thing, their ride from Dropstone (the town prior) to Folsense was all a bit of a blur. Normally, even during long rides he was wide awake. But this case, he was rather groggy upon reaching his destination. He hardly remembered the train switching tracks. Even his younger comrades had fallen victim to unexpected slumber when they were aboard the train. He would chalk that up to the comforting flowers and lush surroundings, but that seemed far too simple. Could it be that there was a special element that caused this?

And Folsense itself was an even bigger mystery. He was not aware of this very destination until he solved the riddle of the hidden message his train ticket had. All the pictures he viewed of the city were old and yet, as he looked around, it still seemed somewhat young and well-kept despite the lack of people bustling about. Oh, how his intrigue thickened.

Those thoughts continue to delve as he explored the town. He found his feet being pulled in every direction as he looked about. Not a detail was deviated from all the pictures he saw. All was exactly the same.

“’Ey up, you should stop making those faces while you’re thinking, love. You’ll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours.”

Layton snapped from his daze to look up at the woman that beckoned him.

She seemed young, if a bit dreamy eyed. A purple evening dress covered her frame and over it, a white furred shawl. Upon observation, he realized he walked right into the district a cabaret was located. It was then where he saw a small figure just past her walk into the building.

That had to be Mr. Beluga, the owner of the Molentary Express. And possibly, he was the person that authorized to have everyone in the deluxe cabins (that included Layton, Luke and Flora) to be put to sleep before switching the tracks to Folsense.

It wasn’t gentlemanly to spy on someone, but he made an exception to finding out what Beluga was scheming.

“Ahem excuse me Miss…”

“Ilyana, sweetie.”

“Miss Ilyana, did a man by the name of Beluga pass by here?”

She seemed to light up with recognition. “That he did. Are you one of Mr. B’s friends?”

“Something of the sort. Did he say anything to you?”

“We had a little chat, nothing too special. Wanna see him? Or… maybe you’d like to unwind here for a spell?” The small smile grew as she looked him over.

“I’m afraid I shouldn’t. There’s quite a bit I need to do and—”

“You look like you could use a bit of rest. Maybe even a drink or two… All work and no play will have you dogged out, handsome. You might even get to talk to Mr. B while you’re here.” The woman wrapped an arm around his as she escorted him inside.

“Well, I…Er, actually—”

Ilyana ushered him past the neon lights of the outside to the cool, darker lounge that awaited him inside. There he noticed there were numerous tables, only so many of them filled with various people of all kinds. The décor seemed to model those of the upper class. Some plants adorned the lavender walls amongst the dim lights, and in the distance, there was a stage where a live band played a soulful tune.

After Ilyana showed him to a seat at the table, she almost seemed to have vanished into thin air. The good professor did not understand how he managed to allow her to drag him in with little protest. He gave a sigh. Perhaps it was better that he take a small break. His mind was at work the entire day and could possibly benefit from it.

As he leaned back into his chair, he heard dulcet tones of a woman singing with the jazz band. It was…divine and somehow so familiar. It felt nostalgic. Like tides, the song washed over him, taking away the stress he didn’t think he had from earlier. When he finally looked up at the stage, his breath was taken away by the sight.

The woman on stage was certainly beautiful. Her wavy brown hair reached past her shoulders; a dazzling red dress wrapped around her and showed off curves in all the right places. Her smoky eyes seemed to have him entranced. He could not look away. Even more so, there was something about her that seemed equally familiar to him. But what was it…?

It finally clicked into his head.

_That was Emmy!_

But what on earth was she doing here? Maybe… maybe that wasn’t her at all, and he must have been overworked. As much as he tried to convince himself, the thought never went away. That woman was far too similar to her to be coincidence.  Her voice, her looks… it was downright uncanny.

When she finished her performance, she looked into the small crowd that cheered for her to thank it before waving. It was then that her eyes locked onto his and she froze in place. She seemed just as bewildered to find him as he was to find her. Slowly backing away, she quickly walked behind the curtains and out of sight.

It had to be. That was Emmy Altava, without a doubt. The last time he saw his ex-assistant was two years ago after major events they had both taken part in. She parted from him with guilt and sorrow, not feeling worthy to be his assistant until she sorted out matters of her own. She sent him postcards every so often of each place she had been before dropping out of existence with no further contact.

If he was honest with himself, he missed her dearly. He never wanted her to leave and even offered to let her stay. Ultimately, he let her go—he didn’t want to hold her back if she felt she needed time for soul searching. That didn’t stop the pangs of wanting what once was a close, endearing friendship. To find her here in a cabaret of a city like this was incredibly lucky.

“Sir, your drink.”

Layton looked up to see a waiter place down a glass with a bottle of wine on the table.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I ordered anything…”

“Compliments of the lady singer. She wished to give you this as well,” he placed a written note on the table and gave a brief bow before walking off.

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he held, he picked up the note and read it.

_Meet me in my dressing room later. Feel free to bring the bottle and glass with you._

_-E_

It was quite short and to the point and left no room for error. He made sure to wait for a while, checking every so often to see if Mr. Beluga was still present. After seeing nothing of interest, he decided to try finding the dressing rooms. A guard that patrolled the area raised his eyebrows upon seeing Layton.

“Oi, no one but performers are allowed back here!”

Before he could speak, a feminine voice cut him off.“Don’t worry about it, he’s with me.”

Hershel looked behind the guard to see the very woman that beckoned him. His mouth suddenly felt dry. For whatever reason, she seemed much more intimidating up close. His arm was taken and for the second time this night, he was guided to his next destination.

The room seemed fairly large for a mere dressing room, he noted. While there was a spot for a mirror and makeup, there was also a small fridge for refreshments, a chaise lounge sofa, and a table just in front of it.

Emmy took the glass and bottle from his hands and placed them onto the table.

“You know…” she broke the small silence between them, “I never thought I’d see you here of all places. And yet, there you were, out in the audience.”

Layton scratched the back of his head. “I think _I_ should be saying that. The last I heard of you, you were with the World Times and was reporting from halfway across Asia! You’ve… stopped sending messages after that.”

Emmy seemed a bit shaken before she gave a melancholy smile. “I think you know better than anyone else that things… sometimes don’t work out the way you want them to.”

More silence filled the air.

“Well, never mind about that. We have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?” she sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. “Let’s talk.”

Throughout the most of the night, they both talked about all the events that led up to them meeting up. How Layton met Flora and solved the mystery of St. Mystere, how Emmy switched jobs and ended up in Folsense as a singer; nary was a detail missed. They took turns drinking wine from their glass, and at the ends of their respective stories, they had an arm wrapped around each other.

“So I guess you’re not here for a vacation after all,” Emmy mused as Layton took another sip of wine from his glass.

“Sorry to disappoint you… But admittedly, this has been quite a pleasant surprise to be in your company once again. I’ve…I’ve missed you quite a bit the past couple of years.”

Her face flushed at the sudden profession and she looked away. “Professor, it’s only been two years…”

“Time is an irrelevant factor in this case, my dear. I’ve missed you, and that’s all there is to it.”

“I guess there’s no arguing with you, Professor,” Emmy’s face broke into a grin. “I missed you too.”

Another sip from her and the glass was empty again. She made sure to refill it again before lifting it up high. The tophatted man shot her an inquisitive look.

“Let’s make a toast then, shall we? To meeting old friends!”

He gave a soft chuckle. “Cheers.”

Sometime later, the two were somewhat inebriated, aimlessly talking about whatever came to mind. Her head laid upon his chest as she listened to him talk and felt the vibrations of his rich voice. She couldn’t remember the last time they’ve done something like this. She lazily ran a hand down his thigh and felt him shudder under her.

“Mmm, was there something you wanted, my dear?” He looked to her.

“You said that you missed me, right?”

“Of course. More than I can ever say. There was so much I wanted to tell you before you left but…”

“If you can’t say then… can you show me?”

“S-Show you?”

He pulled her away for a moment to see she had a wanting look on her flushed face. He knew exactly what that meant, and admittedly, he craved this moment for such a long time. Carefully brushing her hair aside, he moved in for what was a chaste kiss to start. Her arms wrapped around him and she matched his lips feverishly.

Moving into his lap, she moaned appreciatively when she felt the beginnings of an erection pressed against her. It seemed his patient demeanor held a lot more than simply missing an old friend. Not that she was complaining.

Her bottom grinded against his hips, causing him to pull away with a soft gasp. He flushed a brilliant red and bit the inside of his cheek as he stared her down. She smiled and lifted herself off of him for a moment. He breathed a small sigh of disappoint until he noticed her kneeling down to unbutton his pants.

She looked back up to him.“Can I…?”

“Please…” He placed a hand over his face as he willed his heart to calm.

Layton heard the growl of a zipper before feeling her lips pressed against sensitive skin for a kiss. He looked down to see her licking him from bottom to tip. He throbbed under her loving touch. It’s been so long since he’s had intimate contact… Perhaps this and the combination of his drinks made him feel so riled up.

When Emmy looked into his eyes and began wetting her lips, he felt a shiver up his spine. Quite eagerly, she took him in until she reached his hips. Layton was silent, until her greedy slurps became audible. All he could do was hold on to the couch as he watched in astonishment.

She pulled away to admire her handiwork. Hershel was panting and looking up to her with desire filling his eyes. He was quite a mess, trousers gathered at his feet and hat off-kilter. She swore she never saw him look as perfect as he did then. There was one thing that would complete the image…

“Emmy…” he growled a warning.

“Just a moment…”

She kicked off her shoes and pulled the dress back from its slit, showing off long toned legs. Dark eyes roamed up her thighs until seeing black silk underwear. A soft gasp left him and she caught a glimpse of his dribbling cock twitch at the sight. As she made a show of pulling down her panties, she saw him hungrily smack his lips, stroking himself in anticipation.

Closing in, she then eased herself over his lap. “Goodness, it seems like you’ve been waiting for this longer than _me_.”

His mind was in a frenzy that he could barely speak. Each inch of him was slowly engulfed in tight, wet bliss. He controlled his breath before speaking.

“I… suppose in a secretive way, I had been… ” Layton nuzzled his head into the crook her neck and inhaled the scent of her perfume. “Am…Am I dreaming?”

She squeaked upon him stretching and filling her up to the fullest. Her hot breaths reached his ear. “You tell me…  Is this a dream?”

Before he could answer, he was pulled into another fierce kiss. She licked at his bottom lip and he complied, letting her tongue roam along his. His calloused hands desperately felt everything possible, from her breasts down to the curves of her hips. She seized a hand, pulling it downward.

Layton obliged, teasing her with a light touch. “No, this… certainly doesn’t feel like one.”

Emmy moved along with him, staring ahead. “Mmm… Good. Just... Just a little bit more…”

She wiggled about in his grasp, looking for just the right motions for her release. Trails of kisses were planted at her neck as he slowly rocked his hips. A delightful mewl reached his ears. He felt it all, the tight constriction, the hammering of her heart.  He was growing dangerously close, his mind could barely find the words to warn her.

“H…Hershel!”

It was then that he felt he came undone. Shortly after he felt her nails dig into his shoulders, his release came in gratifying waves. Layton chased after her lips, seeking one final kiss.

Emmy rose from her place with wobbly legs and awed at the amount of white that dripped to her stockings. He coughed and looked away immediately, not wanting to be riled a second time.

“I… I’m so sorry about this. You must have another performance tonight and—”

Her fingers played with the sticky substance and she found herself smiling. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t be doing any more shows tonight anyway.”

“I… I see.” His eyes jumped around. Goodness, he felt hot again.

 “Still, someone must have heard all that noise…” Why now of all times must he come to his senses and think of the consequences?

She gave a noncommittal hum. “I wouldn’t worry. Unless they’re brave enough to go against orders, they won’t be bothering us.”

He could have sworn her eyes had a dangerous glint to them.

“Anyway… Mind helping a girl out of her dress?” The straps of her dress fell past her shoulders and he found it hard to resist another round of further lovemaking.

“…Oh dear.”

After quite sometime in the dressing room, Layton bid farewell to his lady. Promises were made to stay in contact from then on and to visit whenever possible. He wished to bring her along, if just to stay for a short while. But when brought up, she responded cryptically.

“I’d love to… but… Not now. There’s quite a bit I still need to do.”

Those words stayed with him until he reached the hotel minutes later.

“Professor! There you are!” A bolt of blue rushed to his side and hugged at his arm.

“Oh! Ahem, hello Luke. Feeling any better?”

“I guess so, since you’ve been gone for _six hours_!” he threw his hands up in the air.

Pangs of guilt shot through the gentleman. There was no possible way he could have been gone for that long, right? Then again, he did stay with Emmy a tad bit longer than expected…

He patted the boy’s head. “I’m so sorry. I… I was familiarizing myself with the area. I suppose you could say I was tailing someone and got a little lost.”

“Aw man… I missed out on all the cool stuff…”

He smiled a bit. He would have wanted to tell Luke about Emmy, but, she had told him to keep the arrangements a secret prior to his leaving. _And with no reasons given as to why_ , he mused. Well, it was only best that he focused his mind on current matters. Emmy will just have to be another puzzle for another day.


End file.
